gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Kall
Amelia Kall was a highly trained field-operative in service to Sith Intelligence. Formerly one of the most accomplished pilots in the Imperial Navy, when her affiliation with the Order of Revan was brought to light she was forced to abandon her rank and go into hiding until she was recruited into Sith Intelligence near the end of the Galactic War as a means of making amends for her crimes. Personality and traits A professional secret agent and lethal combatant, Amelia was fiercely loyal to the Empire, often putting the needs of her people before her own. She was no staunch traditionalist, however, being the model of a new generation of progressive Imperials; she did not aid in Darth Malgus' secession against the Emperor, but argued there was some justification to the Sith's anger, subscribing the the belief that all species should be equal in a completely meritocratic Empire. Amelia's acknowledgment of the Empire's flaws eventually prompted her to join the Order of Revan. As a Revanite, she hoped to covertly change the Empire from within, but eventually condemned the Order and its leader when it became openly hostile to both the Empire and Republic. In turn, Kall generally distrusted the Sith and viewed their ways as archaic. Still, she harbored a mutual respect for Darth Benthamic, who was a sharp liberal contrast to the majority conservative Order. Amelia had little time for close relationships due to the nature of her work but constantly used seduction to further her goals. She insisted she would not hesitate to murder all of her closest allies if it meant serving the Empire, but those whom she considered friends believed there was an inner tenderness to her. Skills and abilities As an operative of Sith Intelligence, Amelia was respected and feared throughout the Empire for her reputation as one of the finest assassins in the Empress' arsenal. She was first and foremost a sniper, specializing in discerning her targets among crowds and eliminating them from miles away with pinpoint accuracy. To compensate for her small size, she also emphasized stealth and dexterity; Amelia honed her skills to perfection for years in order to physically match much larger opponents in single combat, but still preferred to dispatch her foes from afar to minimize risk. Her time in the Imperial Navy hardened her into a masterful pilot, having experience in dozens of the war's bloodiest dogfights. Biography Born on the ancient Imperial planet and Sith stronghold of Ziost, Amelia was the only child of the wealthy and influential Vand family whose forefathers made their fortune in the Empire centuries prior to her birth. As far as nobility went, the Vands seemed no different from any of the other numerous Imperial families that exerted their power over the Empire through prestigious connections, though its patriarch, in truth, was far from a typical Imperial. Alderus Vand, rumored to be the descendant of a long-dead Sith Lord but not personally gifted with natural skill in the Force, maintained his wealth and power not only through a vast network of willing contacts, but with the financial aid of the shadowy Order of Revan. The Revanites, as they were called, were believed by most to be figures of myth, used to explain strange happenings within the Empire and, to some extent, the Republic. Alderus was a valued Revanite, and though he never involved his wife with the Order, she shared his beliefs. The two were fiercely loyal to the idea of the Empire and their patriotism was far from a facade; still, they recognized great flaws within their country, namely the rejection of alien species and reluctance to make peace. Though they never admitted it in public for fear of risking their reputation, they harbored ill will towards the Sith as well and secretly reviled the prophetic Sith Emperor, whom they were told was the figure that led Revan himself to eventual destruction. Despite the Vands' vast network of connections, through, their affiliation with the Order of Revan - a heretical crime punishable by death - did not remain secret forever. It was rare, but not unheard of for Revanites to be arrested by Sith officials; such was why the Dark Council had secretly put together a committee of loyal Imperials led by Darth Charnus to hunt them down. One of the committee's most trusted members, Lord Kauron, spent many months investigating possible Revanite activity in Ziost and eventually traced the source to Alderus Vand himself. As soon as Kall was suspected, Kauron notified the Dark Council of his possible treachery but asked them not to intervene yet and instead allow the Lord to get close to Alderus and attempt to expose other Revanites. The Council reluctantly agreed. Alderus was clever enough to recognize Kauron's true intent and thus played coy with him for several weeks, perfectly playing the role of a dense noble to clear himself of suspicion. The diversion seemed to work; that was, until Kauron was found dead in his Ziost home with a lightsaber wound through his back - a murder sanctioned by parties unknown. Immediately, the Dark Council dispatched a strike team to apprehend both Kauron's killer and both the Vands, suspecting the husband and wife were both Revanite conspirators. What the Council didn't know, however, was that the Vands had just given birth to their first and only child: a girl with blonde locks and piercing blue eyes whom they named Amelia. Using his contacts, Alderus arranged for the child to be delivered to the headquarters of the Imperial Navy on Dromund Kaas; the Navy, at the time, was eager to recruit younger and younger conscripts so that they could be conditioned from as early as possible. The two elder Vands surrendered themselves to the Dark Council and were put on trial; no other Revanites were exposed as a result of their arrest. Arriving on Dromund Kaas under the false name of Amelia Kall, the girl, only an infant, was taken in by the authorities and well cared-for by a foster family for several years until her initiation into the Syraten Academy at age 5. At the Academy, Amelia was held to a rigorous education standard and was instilled with a keen sense of patriotism towards the Empire. By 15, she had become one of the best shots in the Academy and mastered the finer details of Imperial politics and history. By 20, she was among the first of a new generation of supersoldiers to be formally drafted into the Emperor's war machine. With the Cold War between the Republic and Empire mounting, there came a growing need for the Imperial Navy to rearm and reorganized. Cadet Kall was immediately sent out to the front lines of the Balmorran Insurgency, part of the brand new Naga Squadron of elite pilots. In her first dogfight alone, Kall shot countless Balmorran aggressors out of the sky and was rewarded with a medal of honor for her "heroic actions on the battlefield" when, in reality, she had assisted in one of the greatest unprovoked massacres of the pre-Galactic War era. Subsequently, Kall was deployed across countless fronts leading up to the emergence of the new war. As a feared Lieutenant of the Imperial Navy, she became known as the ''Durasteel Dragon ''and assumed leadership over the Naga Squadron. After returning to Dromund Kaas for a brief vacation, however, Amelia was contacted by a mysterious group of individuals who claimed to know her father. As a result of her extensive conditioning, Kall had never considered the fact that she was mostly likely an orphan; she had always regarded the Emperor as her father, as all true Imperials did. She initially rejected them, but grew curious when they began to feed her secrets of her true family's past. The cabal, after revealing themselves as the Order of Revan, quietly brought Amelia to their humble base camp in the untamed wilds of Dromund Kaas, far from the heavily patrolled Kaas City. They taught her much of the Order's history; she was especially intrigued by the tales of the Order's long dead namesake, Darth Revan, a figure of legend who, at one point, was both a Jedi and Sith who reportedly mastered both sides of the Force. She would first rejects their teachings as heresy, but grew to accept their ways as her own, particularly after hearing of her family's history with the Order. As part of her initiation, Amelia was tasked with recovering a relic vital to the Order that had been lost in history. The Mask of Revan, worn by the Master himself during his countless campaigns against the likes of the Mandalorians, the Sith, and the Jedi, was now under the possession of the Sith Lord Grathan, a crazed hoarder who had recently begun to defy the will of the Dark Council. Infiltrating Grathan's heavily fortified estate in the outskirts of Kaas City, Amelia managed to recover the Mask, crippling the Sith Lord's defenses along the way without being spotted by living or mechanical eyes alike. When the Council's spies unearthed that Kall was responsible for the attack on the traitorous Grathan's estate, she was granted public commendation for her patriotic efforts in service of the Empire, with several Councilors finding it suspicious that the Mask of Revan, which they knew to be in Grathan's possession at the time, had disappeared coinciding with her incursion; nevertheless, she was vouched for by Darth Marr and any suspicion was quickly forgotten. Meanwhile, with the Mask now in the hands of the Order of Revan at last, its mysterious leaders were immensely pleased with their newest recruit. She did not know for what purpose they desired the relic, but suspected it was for much more than mere sentimental value. With her standing within the Order cemented, Amelia withdrew from the safety of the Imperial capital once more and returned to the front lines as the infamous Durasteel Dragon of Naga Squadron. Once the Cold War ended and the inevitable Galactic War began, Amelia was counted among the greatest Imperial pilots for her daunting exploits and became quite the annoyance for Republic officials. Visits from bounty hunters were common, all of which she handled with swift lethality. Over the course of the War, though, it became apparent the Empire was the losing side as the Jedi grew more bold, inspiring the Republic into pushing back against the Imperial threat. When the state of the war seemed most dire, Amelia was called upon once more the Order of Revan. In her absence, the Order had grown massively in size and was through with operating from the shadows; when a man claiming to be Revan himself reborn through the Force presented himself to them, they flocked to his side and began building a military force that rivaled that of the Empire. Under the leadership of Revan Reborn, the militant Order opened fire on both Republic and Imperial fleets, decimiating both sides in the midst of the war. Amelia, however, refused to answer the Order's call to arms. Despite her acceptance of the Empire's glaring flaws, she, like her late father, thought it best to slowly change it from within instead of burning it down and starting again. She convinced herself the Order had lost its way and cut off all contact with them, even rushing to the Empire's aid to ward off their guerilla attacks. When a Republic-Empire coalition formed and released a full roster of the Order's membership, however, Amelia's reputation was at stake. With the help of one of her few trusted friends within the Empire, Darth Benthamic, she went into hiding in the Outer Rim while the Revanite threat was dealt with. On the secluded planet Tatooine, Amelia lived among the dunes by her lonesome for months until she was contacted by a mysterious Imperial operative by the name of Cipher Nine, former commander of Imperial Intelligence. Some time before the Revanite resurgence, Imperial Intelligence, the Empire's infamous espionage bureau, was disbanded from within. Directly after the final defeat of Revan and subsequent destruction of his Order, a new organization was founded to fill the power vacuum left by the former agency: Sith Intelligence, led by Lana Beniko with assistance from the famed Cipher Nine, who had begun to roam the galaxy in search of new recruits. Aware that Amelia had been affiliated with the Revanites, Cipher offered to have her past erased once more provided she dedicate her skills to the new Sith Intelligence, which would become vitally important in the latter half of the Galactic War. Seeking to atone for her mistakes and serve the Empire once more, she accepted the operative's offer. marrwatches2.png explosionlooker2.png yalevard.png ammy1.png ammy2.png ammy3.png ammy4.png ammy5.png amy2.png amy3.png amy4.png ami.png Ami3.png Category:Star Wars